Qu'est-ce qui va pas dans Voldemort Origins of the Heir ?
by Roussette
Summary: POISSON D'AVRIL 2018 Parodie de critique du fanfilm sur Voldemort. À ne pas prendre au sérieux. Enfin pas vraiment. Ça pourra vous détendre le temps d'aller chez mémé. Ou même chez mémé, je vous juge pas.


Qu'est-ce qui va pas dans Voldemort Origins of the Heir ?

 _Hey, hey, hey, hey !_

Hum, trois mois après la sortie du fameux fan-film, et par ce merveilleux poisson d'avril que voilà, pourquoi ne se ferait-on pas une petite critique ?

Je sais ce que vous allez dire, _chuuuuuut,_ j'en ai déjà parlé et en plus la fanfiction c'est pas le lieu pour ça que je pourrais en parler sur une chaine youtube comme tant d'autres l'ont fait avant moi. Oui mais… j'ai pas de chaine youtube.

Et avec ma voix cassée digne du pire ASMR que vous pourrez entendre de votre vie, VOUS N'AVEZ PAS ENVIE DE M'ENTENDRE.

Alors est-ce que vous aurez envie de me lire ? Mystère et boule de gomme. Mais en pleine insomnie (story of my life, bruh) j'ai que ça à faire. Donc voilà.

Voilà.

L'oisiveté est mère de tous les vices et je suis pleine de vices. Continuons.

Avant de commencer, deux points importants sont à prendre en compte :

J'ai un énorme respect pour l'équipe de tournage qui avec un minuscule budget 15 000 $ c'est à peine le budget fond de teint d'Emma Watson durant les trois premiers films (l'adolescence c'est l'mal) en conséquence de quoi, même si ma critique est à un but purement humoristique, je tire mon chapeau à l'équipe et c'est pourquoi je m'attarderai beaucoup plus sur les soucis de scénario que sur les soucis techniques (surtout que j'y connais que dalle, je vais pas critiquer un truc que je connais pas en lisant juste une page wiki pour m'informer, Poisson Fécond si tu m'entends, lapin)

Ensuite, je vais évidemment partir du postulat que vous avez vu le film. CAR OUI, même si j'ai été déçue, il faut le voir, il est intéressant à mâter.

Bref.

Spoilons.

(Ah, et je vais employer des expressions de Odieux Connard, mon maître, mon gourou, mon amour, si vous ne le connaissez pas filez sur son blog)

* * *

Notre histoire commence par un Tom Jedusor pressé. Il s'en va. Oui, mais poussé par quoi ? Hum, mystères et boules de gommes, et hop gros zoom sur son œil, pour arriver dans l'œil de… ah c'est qui ?

Pas l'teeeemps, combaaaaaat ! Notre inconnue féminine parle, combat, et pouf, on est transportés autre part.

On ne sait pas qui elle est, on sait juste que pouf elle est devant chez Barjow et Beurk. Exposition faible de personnage s'il en est. Je sais ce que sont des flashback, merci.

Et là, intervient le premier problème.

J'interromps un moment ma critique pour vous parler un peu plus clairement de comment a été réalisé ce film. L'équipe italienne a tourné les scènes en italien qui ont été ensuite doublées en anglais. L'effort est louable, très louable, mais malheureusement les voix vous font sortir du film. **Je vous ai mis en bas, la réponse de la doubleuse officielle de Grisha et celui de Tom (elles seront en anglais, il s'agit d'une doubleuse assez connue sur le web avec une chaine youtube à son actif, pareil pour celui de Tom, allez y jeter un coup d'œil )**

Mais revenons à ce film.

Pouf, on est à Poudlard, que, quand, quoi comment ? On voit Tom parler à une fille… beaaaaaaucoup trop maquillée. Et qui est cette fille ?

Hum, toujours pas de réponse ?

Non, laissons ça pour plus tard, c'est pas comme si c'était le point central du fanfilm.

La jeune fille nous dit qu'elle est en seconde année. Okay. Okay j'accepte. Poudlard c'est parfois difficile, j'en conviens et j'accepte que tu ais dû redoubler quelques classes.

Beaucoup de classes. Parce que t'a vingt cinq ans c'est cramé.

Mais encore une fois, fanfilm, j'adhère.

Pouf on est dans le bunker de russes avec un auror qui pète la classe et ENFIN notre jeune personnage est introduit grâce à du véritasserum.

Grisha McLaggen. Grisha est à la recherche d'un journal chez les méchants russes. Mais les russes sont un peu tatillons à lui prêter, c'est pas comme si elle avait cassé la margoulette des aurors les plus forts du coin. Elle nous la joue américain, c'est bien, « on pète tout, mais c nou ki son lé genti »

Mais bref, breffons.

Les russes nous apprennent que le journal a été récupéré par eux avant que Grindelwald y touche. Euh… Grindelwald ? Qu'est-ce qu'il en a à foutre d'un journal ? Et puis pourquoi Tom laisse traîner ses affaires ? Genre si moi j'avais mis mon âme dans un objet, (ce qui est déjà plus ou moins le cas, j'ai vendu mon âme pour ma box internet) bah je le laisserais pas traîner à tout va et je laisserais surtout pas un mage noir en prendre connaissance.

Mais on explique rien.

Donc bon.

Pouf par la magie du _scenarium_ et des flashback pas trop bien gérés nous revoilà à Poudlard avec une Grisha toute jeune et encore beaucoup trop maquillée. Avec un monsieur (car oui ce mec à trente ans) du nom de Wiglaf Sigurson héritier de Serdaigle et Lazarus Smith héritier de Poufsouffle dans la salle sur demande où se regroupent les héritiers.

Huuuum et je vais t'aimer toi le poufsouffle. En plus de son attirail de gentil niais et son air d'adolescent n'ayant pas totalement fini de muer, plus son irrésistible attirance pour Grisha, nous avons un gagnant mes amis !

Nous appellerons donc Lazarus, Jean-Victime.

Car ce mec est une victime née, ça se sent dans l'écriture.

 _Et c'est ce jour là les enfants qu'on a inventé la profondeur de personnage !_

Car à par vouloir faire des bébés à Grisha, il a pas grand chose le garçon. Ah si, il est jaloux car Grisha est amoureuse de Tom. Vous le sentez venir le combat inutile et chiant entre les deux prétendants de notre héroïne ? Mmmh ?

Mais pendant que les jeunes filles en fleurs de douze ans se posent fébrilement cette question en serrant tout contre leur cœur leur peluche/coussin à l'effigie de One Direction (ils sont tous gays et pouvaient pas se blairer, maintenant calmez vous) moi je me pose d'autres questions :

-Comment les héritiers se retrouvent ?

-Pourquoi les héritiers jurent d'éradiquer le mal et intègrent les Serpentard alors que justement toute la lignée est connue pour fricoter avec les ténèbres ? C'est un peu comme si on faisait entrer les Nazguls dans la Communauté de l'Anneau. Ce serait très con.

-Pourquoi personne ne réagit quand Tom attaque les nés-moldus, alors que JUSTEMENT, ILS SONT TOUS AU COURANT QUE C'EST TOM L'HÉRITIER ?

« **Jean Victime** : Mimi Geignarde est morte, c'est l'héritier de Serpentard, c'est Tom qui a fait l'coup !

 **Grisha** : Il a fait accuser Hagrid à sa place, qu'est-ce qu'on fait Wiglaf ? On doit le dénoncer ?

 **Wiglaf :** On va juste rien faire et je vais regarder la caméra d'un air mystérieux avec mes yeux beaucoup trop maquillés.

 **Tom** : Coucou ! »

Et voilà le second gros problème du film. Il introduit des trucs, les survoles et… ta gueule c'est magique ! Pas d'explication, on te balance l'info, franco, filo et un bisou sur la fesse. Donc, au lieu de développer l'histoire de Tom Jedusor, qui est un peu le but de ce fanfilm, on sort une histoire qu'on ne prend pas le temps de développer ? _Des génies_.

Retour au présent ou notre ami russe et borgne, ah oui, il est borgne pour faire BADASS. J'ai oublié son nom, faut dire que ça fait un bail depuis que j'ai vu le film, uh uh, donc on va l'appeler Vlad, notre ami Vladichou la Badass est un peu décontenancé par cette histoire sans queue ni tête, et moi aussi d'ailleurs.

Et nous revoilà dans le passey, le passey, envoley le passey ! Breeeef. Tom débarque dans la réunion des fondateurs et taquine un peu, beaucoup le gens.

Jean-Victime le poufsouffle n'y tenant plus lui répond, et le provoque lui aussi. Et pendant que les deux jouent à celui qui aura la plus grosse b-AGUETTE, Grisha, notre héroïne avec cette air d'algue échouée sur un rocher observe la scène. Vraiment, j'adore ce personnage. VRAIMENT.

On est d'accord que ce personnage n'agit jamais. Mais vraiment jamais et laisse les choses se faire ? Comme laisser Tom mettre en pièces Jean-Victime en ouvrant la bouche avec un air de morue écrasée.

Et si comme moi vous avez eu envie de bolosser violemment Jean-Victime à coup de baguette pour lui exploser les shtars qu'il a sur la tronche, vous venez de gagner un câlin. Vous viendrez le réclamer à la fin de cette chronique.

Mais Tom se charge de lui botter méchamment le cul alors rien que pour ça, je suis TeamVoldy pour tout le reste du film. Durant une bataille épique, car oui, elle est épique et plutôt pas mal pour un budget fond de teint d'ado boutonneuse, Lazarus est en pls. ENFIN.

Et sur ces entrefaites nous disons au revoir à Jean Victime pour le reste du film.

Ce non respect des Poufsouffles, même dans une chambre SM, il aurait été moins mis à mal.

Notre ami Vlad le borgne lui, il en a rien à carrer de cette histoire, et moi aussi. Comme moi, il veut plus en savoir sur Tom. C'est dingue, Vlad le Russe exprime parfaitement le sentiment de la personne qui regarde le film. Il nous brise le 4e mur à la Kojima. Ce sont des génies les mecs. DES GÉNIES.

Pouf, nous voici chez Hepzibah Smith, une scène excellente s'il en est, vu qu'elle a été écrite par JK.

Tom a l'intention de voler la coupe que Lazarus-Jean-Victime le Poufsouffle a donné à Hepzibah.

Sauf que la coupe est d'après JK dans la famille depuis des générations. Mais bon. J'accepte.

Jean-Victime l'a donné à grand tata avant de se faire assassiner par Tom. _Keeewwwa_ ? Vous nous empêchez de voir le meurtre du personnage secondaire le plus insupportable depuis Jar Jar Binks ? Mais vous êtes des monstres !

Bref, Hepzibah montre la coupe puis le médaillon et cela ramène Tom à sa pas si tendre enfance où il jouait avec étant bébé.

Et _oh, une incohérence_ ! Parce que oui mes amis (comment ça vous êtes pas mes amis ? Maaaais) Merope Gaunt vendit le collier avant la naissance de Tom et mourut une heure après sa naissance. Cette petite incohérence pour un rendu fond vert assez dégueu change drastiquement l'origin-story du personnage.

M'enfin.

Puis Tom tue Hepzibah. C'est con. Il a tué une des seules bonnes actrices de ce film. Ce qui veut dire que…

Ah ben oui, retour sur Grisha.

Grisha qui dans un nouveau flashback confus comme une soirée au mélange d'alcool foireux, frappe à la porte de Tom.

Mais Tom a filé… à l'anglaise. Badam tsss, _retrouvez-moi tous les vendredis au camping de St Pierre en Faucigny avec Gilberte l'Acordéoniste manchotte et Abdoul le jongleur_. Merci.

Vlad le russe est encore une fois très interloqué. Car au fond, Grisha, la coquine… elle ne nous apprend pas grand chose. Elle raconte sa vie, qu'elle était amoureuse de Tom, mais Vlad le russe il s'en fout, il veut rentrer chez lui et boire des putes et baiser de la vodka, ou l'inverse je sais plus. _Je sais, je mérite le goulag._

Mais Grisha la coquinette a encore un tour dans sa manche : horcruxe.

Et là le Vlad bondit sur sa chaise. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce machin là ?

Pas l'temps retour de le passey. Avec Wiglaf.

Vous vous souvenez pas de qui c'est ? Moi non plus, et la chef accessoiriste a pourtant décidé qu'il était assez important pour qu'on lui change totalement de look. Donc Wiglaf le mystérieux et calme Serdaigle… est devenu un punk à chien rasé et tatoué de partout.

Donc, soit il a passé trop de temps dans le 19e et il vote France Insoumise, soit il est devenu néo-nazi.

Un des deux. J'sais pas.

Wiglaf le punk à chien sort quand même que Tom a ouvert la chambre des secrets : Donc ils le savaient ! Ils le savaient mais ils ont rien dit. C'est con. Les personnages avouent eux même leur bêtise.

Pouf retour encore plus dans le passé avec une scène trop choupinette entre Grisha et Tom. Tom s'en va, mais Grisha veut le retenir, veut l'aider… en lui parlant d'elle même. C'est bien. Bravo. C'est vrai que Tom il a l'air d'en avoir quelque chose à carrer de toi, raconte lui donc ta vie, il va brusquement changer ses plans.

Et pendant que Grisha surjoue tellement qu'on dirait qu'elle cabotine, Tom fait le beau gosse. Ça il sait bien le faire. Et je lui en voudrait pas, mon petit cœur est en train de fondre.

Grisha a fini de parler, le Russe la libère et décide de finalement lui donner le journal. Et là, climax de ouf guedin :

Grisha c'était Voldemort depuis le début !

Mais oui, attendez quoi ?

Pendant qu'il est en train de maraver la gueule de Vlad (on dit au revoir à Vladichou le badass qui meurt comme un caca) moi je me pose d'autres sérieuses questions :

POURQUOI ? COMMENT ? À QUOI ÇA SERT ?

-Pourquoi Voldemort a pris l'apparence de Grisha qu'il a tué pour entrer chez les Russes ?

-Pourquoi raconter toute sa vie ? Il a ressenti le besoin de se confier ? Voldemort a eu besoin de se faire confessions intimes ? Pour tuer ses auditeurs juste après, c'est pas très Charlie tout ça.

-Pourquoi il a tué Grisha ? Comment ? Qu'a-t-il fait entre leurs rencontres ?

-S'il est immunisé au pouvoir du véritasserum comment savoir s'il a raconté la vérité ? Et quel intérêt aurait-il eut à dire la vérité de toute façon ? Si ça se trouve cette histoire d'héritiers est juste du gros bullshit. Si ça se trouve Grisha a bien existé mais les autres on est sûrs de rien.

-Grisha le personnage qu'on a appris a détesté/apprécier n'existe que par l'incarnation de Voldemort donc… est totalement biaisé. Au final on connaît encore moins de choses qu'avant le film.

-Donc le film contredit son existence. CQFD.

Vous êtes des génies les mecs.

* * *

Que retenir de ce film au final ?

Ce film a des compétences techniques impressionnantes avec un budget très limité, un montage son parfois bof, un doublage pas très synchro parfois et des acteurs qui ont pu parfois surjouer.

POURTANT, ce film à mes yeux mérite beaucoup d'hommages, ne serait-ce que par la qualité de travail fourni, l'investissement, etc, pour avoir aidé des potes sur des courts métrages, je peux vous dire que c'est chaud. Alors un moyen métrage d'une telle envergure ? En fait, il a pleins de petits défauts, inhérents à chaque production à petit budget, que j'aurais pu oublier si son scénario n'était pas si… bancal.

Car le titre du film n'est pas raccord avec le scénario au final. _Voldemort, origine de l'héritier_. Il y a des héritiers, oui, mais pas tellement d'origine. Je vois un peu ce film comme un essai technique, tu vois que les mecs à la réal se sont fait plaisir, le cadrage, les angles, les plans, c'est soigné, c'est beau, mais c'est comme pour Quentin Tarentino, se faire kiffer c'est bien. Faire une histoire derrière, c'est mieux.

* * *

J'attire maintenant votre attention sur deux fanfilms HP français qui ont eut beaucoup moins de succès et qui méritent vraiment qu'on s'y attarde :

 _Le Maître de la Mort_ , un fanfilm sur Voldemort qui s'attarde beaucoup plus sur sa montée en pouvoir. C'est fait par une petite équipe de jeunes avec un budget de… 1000 euros. C'est même pas le budget Lunettes de Daniel Radcliffe ça. C'est parfois pas très bien joué, un peu théâtral, mais il y a une vraie histoire derrière.

 _Wendal et le secret de Beauxbâtons,_ il y a encore moins de budget, c'est vraiment fait avec des bouts de plastiques et de ficelle, mais c'est étonnement ambitieux et généreux.

Après libre à vous de ne pas aimer, mais du moment que c'est fait avec le cœur, c'est à mes yeux, beau. Même pour Origin of the Heir.

Voilà, bisous sur la fesse, je le répète encore, c'est limite parodique en ce sacro saint jour de poisson d'avril, ne m'assassinez pas dans les commentaires, et je n'appelle pas non plus à la vendetta contre ce film. J'vous aime les gens.

* * *

Réponse de la doubleuse anglaise :

 **QueenCreeps** : I was the voice actor for Grisha in the film, and the biggest complaint I've seen of the film is the dubbing. To clear that up, the original actors are all Italian, and there was only one scene in the film (the scene with the Heirs all together) where they were speaking in Italian. When they spoke in English, their accents were very thick, hence why we were sought out for dubbing. I do see where you're coming from with the weird sync though. I can't speak for the other actors, but for me it was pretty tricky to voice the Heirs scene since they were talking in a completely different language. Trust me, if you heard my original take, I think I was at it for like a solid hour XD

Réponse du doubleur anglais :

 **Mitchell Thornton** : ... Enemies of The Heir Beware... My name is Voldemort... I am the actor who voiced Tom Riddle/Voldemort :D it was such an amazing experience to voice as Tom riddle /Voldemort, i had no control of the Dubbing etc, i was just the voice ;) Thank you for watching the film :D Cheers - MitchellThornton - Tom Riddle/Voldemort


End file.
